Fun in the Captain's Backseat
by LadyMarie2318
Summary: Who said you couldn't have fun in the backseat when your only traveling a few blocks.
1. Leaving home

Disclaimer: I do not own Steve Rogers or any other marvel characters or settings i just play with them from time to time.

* * *

Back seat of a limo on the way to another of Starks red carpet events, handcuffs linked his strong calloused hands to the headrest. Allowing you to do whatever you want to the perfectly formed abs hat seem to tug at the seams of his tightly fitted black suit. You keep running your hands through his perfect blonde hair as he gets a now wonderful just fucked look. His tie is trapped in his mouth effectively forming a gag, shutting him up and turning you on all the more.

Your long fitted dress rises to your hip thanks to the rather large slit running up your thigh. Your hands move quickly as you can feel his bulge twitching under you. You quickly move your hands down to his belt, undoing it and his zipper in one motion. You pull his pants down slightly and think about running your fingers over his bare chest but know there is no time to unbutton it and no possibility of you ripping it. So you run one hand over his tight fitting crisp white shirt, trying hard not to let his fingers rip it. The other hand travels up the inside of his thigh, as you lean in and nibble of his ear before whispering, "My naughty boy, you're not wearing any underwear."

You hear a slow whimper through his tie and your grin only grows wider as your fingers curl around his hard cock rubbing the small pearl of pre cum up and down. His whimpers turn to hearty cries of passion as you squeeze a little harder and nibble on his ear. His eyes bulge and you hear a knock on the window separating you from the driver letting you know your getting close to your destination.

You remove your hand from his cock, enjoying the little cry of need. You shift yourself a little higher so you're kneeling over his rather hard member. His baby blue eyes beg you silently as he whimpers begging you to touch him in anyway to help release the pressure he feels. You remove the tie from his mouth and slowly lower yourself. As his cock touches your slick entrance you whimper and he growls rather low in his chest. You slowly continue to lower yourself further until he fills you, till he shifts his legs so you are now leaning against his hard chest. He whispers, "It seems I'm not the only one not wearing underwear."

He tries to pull his hands out of the handcuffs leaving red marks in his perfectly sun tanned skin as he continues to meet your every movement. Your lips meet his in a clash of teeth, you don't care that your lipstick is now covering his face and your lipstick is smeared across your now plump and thoroughly kissed lips. You don't play games, you know there is no time, and another knock reaches your ears through a lust filled fog.

He still manages to reach your g spot on every thrust as you both pick up the pace. One of your hands moves from his hair down the front of his shirt down to where your bodies meet. Again he moves so that your bodies are touching completely and forces your head up to allow access for his lips to your neck. You whimper and a cry of Steve leaves your lips as he trails open mouth kisses down your neck until he reaches a rather sensitive spot he had found only a few hours earlier and starts to nibble.

You lower yourself forcibly only for him to meet you just as hard, you come screaming his name. Pushing him over the edge, he releases and finds you no longer whimpering but biting his collarbone, over your earlier mark that had just disappeared. It's the perfect spot just below his collar and yet still high enough that the press might still find it.

Both of you spent you don't allow yourselves a second to breath; Stark's party is literally around the corner. Uncuffing him, you both fix yourselves as much as possible. Taking his pocket square from his jacket you slowly wipe his face and your own eliminating all the lipstick you can. You apply more lipstick and run your fingers through his hair, not really minding if you make it look a little more just car pulls up and you both share a look, a smirk that reminds you both of the trip you just shared. The door opens he steps out, fixes his jacket and reaches back for you, offering you a hand. You exist as quickly as possible but try to do so in a careful manner. Just because he knows your Dior dress doesn't agree with panty lines doesn't mean the press needs to know.

You stand by his side as cameras flash, you both make your way down the red carpet, and his strong arm holds you upright. You realise that your not just getting wet but weak at the knees and he is all that is holding you up. You get more turned on as you realise that the press can't see the cuff marks around his wrist or the slight spot on the front of his pants, or the rather large bruise that is now forming just below his collar and thanks to the light layer of foundation they aren't able to see the small hickie forming on your neck. You look at each other and you know he's looking forward to a little payback on the ride home. And smirk thinking how the press would react if they knew what turned on the one and only Capta America.

A/N: Let me know what you think, it's my first time I've written anything like this. Plus I'm working on the car ride home so let me know if you'ld like to read it and I'll post it in a few days when it's done. Thanks for the love guys! ㈴2


	2. The Car ride Home

A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for the love in relation to chapter one, it is the first time I have attempted a story like this and really do appreciate all the visitors. Thanks again.

After far too many hours and way too many drinks on your behalf, Steve decides that the shared looks are not enough. He leads you back to the car as fast as he can. The driver opens the door for you both, and before Steve gets in, he has a chat to the driver and then follows you into the backseat.

He pulls you into a bear hug and manoeuvres you onto his lap. Attaching his lips to your neck while running his hands up and down your back. He leaves a trail of goosebumps over your skin and slowly his hands make their way towards your own wrists which currently trying to pull his shirt off. He places your hands above your head as he moves you off his lap and onto the seat, securing your hands in the handcuffs, much the same way you did to him earlier.

You beg him softly to touch you and help you release, but he's not listening to you. He slowly, teasingly, takes his tie off and places it over your eyes, shutting off your sight of him, but you know he has a smirk.

You feel him leaning in as he growls in your ear, "You're mine. No one can make you feel as good as I do."

"Show me how good you can make me feel," you purr, hoping it reaches his ear before you felt him pull away. You feel his hands spread your legs and move your dress up to your hips. His lips start a trail up your thighs as his hands continue to hold your legs wide. He stops just short of your core and you feel his warm body lean in, his body shielding you from the cold air in the car that is helping to leave more goosebumps across your blushing skin. His lips find their way back to your collarbone and you can feel his hot breath hover over you.

A moan escapes your lips and you feel his hands wander down your stomach and slowly massage your hardening nipples through your dress. His warm breath follows his hands, but keeps moving towards your core, where he finally blows forcibly and quickly across your soaking entrance.

"My my, this will be fun," his breath tickles and you feel your legs closing; his hands leave your breast, forcing you to cry out. His hands place pressure on your legs and rips them open again as his mouth attacks your folds, sucking hard, before his tongue started to probe your depths, causing you to scream out incoherently. Your legs are straining against his hands and your wrists are tugging against the handcuffs with the need to run your fingers through his hair.

Suddenly he slides two fingers into you.

"Fuck," you hiss, involuntarily clenching your body around his fingers. His tongue and fingers are making your body feel sensations it hadn't felt before.

You are hot and cold, needing more but feeling so overwhelmed all at once. Your hips buck, causing Steve to pull his fingers out, placing them on your pelvis to hold you down. His tongue starts back on your folds, running it along at random intervals, slowly sucking on your clit and drawing moans and cries of passion from you.

You are at his mercy and need him to help you release the tension that he has caused. You can hear Steve muttering your name and feel his breath drift softly across your lower body, bringing you closer to the edge. Your back arches and suddenly he stops, his hands moving to your arse, slowly caressing it before he pounded into you with his hard cock, causing you to scream his name.

His mouth attacks yours, leaving you tasting yourself mixed with the sweet taste of the wine he had earlier in the night and something that tastes purely of Steve. He moves his lips to your ear, nibbling it before whispering "You're going to come for me baby, you're gonna come hard and fast."

His lips move to your jaw and then down your neck, finding his mark from earlier and sucking hard, causing you to scream his name as you come hard and fast just as he promised. As you clench down he lets out a primal growl as he releases inside you. You collapse against the seat and he removes the tie from your eyes and the handcuffs slowly, before pulling you into him as you drift to sleep in his arms.

Before you know it, you're home in Steve's arms. As he's walking you up to your room, he mumbles how much he loves you into your hairline. Promising to love you till the day he dies and promising to never let you go.

A/N2: Please let me know what you think as there maybe another chapter on the way.


End file.
